The object of the invention is to accomplish a circulating fluidized bed reactor in which the gas discharge from the separator is so arranged that the reactor construction becomes simple and compact.
The circulating fluidized bed technique has long been applied e.g. in calcinators and is nowadays applied to growing extent in various reactors, such as steam boilers and gasifiers. In known applications the separation of solids from flue gases takes place in an ordinary, in its lower part funnel-shaped cyclone separator, in the cylindrical vortex chamber of which is disposed a gas outlet pipe that leads the gases upwards, and from which solids are returned to the reactor via a stand pipe.
In large circulating fluidized bed reactors several separators are usually used resulting in a complicated gas duct system, which requires several expansion joints.
As an example can be mentioned a circulating fluidized bed boiler known from the Swedish patent application No. 8203268-1 in which the back wall of the combustion chamber has been bended towards the front wall to form the ceiling of the combustion chamber. Directly under the ceiling is located a discharge opening for flue gases which is connected to the cyclone separator. The gas outlet opening of the cyclone separator is connected to a duct on top of the ceiling which duct has a connection to the vertical convection part, one wall of which is formed by the back wall of the combustion chamber. Because the cyclone separator is separated from the boiler and located on different side of the boiler than the convection part, the gas duct system becomes complicated and requires several expansion joints.